Sora
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: Ittoki X Tokiya / R18 / Typo / nista TT TT / RnR


Title : Sora

Author : Ciela Agehayuki & Bastian Mic

Pair : Otoya Ittoki X Tokiya Ichinose

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rate : PG-18

WARNING! UtaPri Yaoi FF R-18, banyak TYPO T^T

Ohisashiburi, Minna-san~~~ XDDD setelah lama hiatus (?) ore wa Shiera desu~ telah kembali~ (?) etto, karna saya sedang demam UtaPri jadi saya to Bastian membuat fic ini~

Sebenarnya idenya diambil ditengah acara sekolah yang membuat saya terkapar =A=a

Langsung saja, Dozo~!

.

.

.

Tahun baru dan Natal telah berlalu, kini Saotome Gakuen meliburkan seluruh siswanya. Karena sang Kepala Sekolah sibuk mengurus sesuatu. Nah, kesempatan ini digunakan oleh si ceria Ittoki untuk mendekatkan hubungannya dengan Tokiya.

" Tokiya~ " Ittoki mendekati Tokiya, meniup telinga Tokiya dengan sangat lembut, membuat Tokiya bergidik.

" Apa? "

" Bagaimana caranya membuat lirik lagu~? "

" Kalau kuberitahu kau juga tak akan mengerti…. "

" Ayolah~ "

" Hhh… Baiklah, jadi, begini… "

Tokiya memulai penjelasannya panjang lebar, Ittoki yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melongo dengan berkata dalam hati ' Aku… tak mengerti ' setelah penjelasan Tokiya selesai, Ittoki hanya bisa berkata " Sankyu.. Tokiya.. " lalu berjalan menuju pintu, maksud hati ingin mencari suasana baru tapi, sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul, ide Ittoki yang membuat seorang fangirling akan berteriak ' KYAAAAA~! ' kira-kira apa? kita lihat saja~

Ittoki membawa gitarnya dan beberapa lembar partitur yang masih kosong, tak lupa headphone dan mp3 miliknya keluar. Tokiya sedikit menoleh, melihat apa yang dilakukan ' kekasih' nya itu lalu kembali menulis dibukunya.

" yak~ aku akan membuat sebuah lagu~ " Ittoki terus berjalan menuju sebuah taman, ia duduk diatas bangku taman yang sedikit tertimbun es. Ia mulai memetik gitarnya, sambil terus memikirkan beberapa kata…

" ….Watashitachi no me ga atta subete no jikan~ watashi wa sono kurai iro no me o mite tomeru koto wa dekinai~ Believe faith, Believe Love! Fly to sky~~~! Paundingu, koko de sore wa watashi ga sorera no utsukushī me o miru tabi nida~ "

Ittoki menulis liriknya diatas lembar partitur. Ia terus bernyanyi dan merangkai kata-kata yang tepat. Beberapa jam kemudian sebuah lagu berjudul 'Sora' pun diselesaikan Ittoki, malam tiba ia kembali kekamarnya dan disambut oleh Tokiya yang terlihat cemas.

" Ku-kupikir kau pergi ke rumahmu… "

" He? Tidak~ ^^ ah, iya, aku ingin kau dengar sebuah lagu yang kubuat.. " Ittoki menggandeng Tokiya kesofa, mereka pun duduk.

Suara gitar mulai terdengar sebagai intro lalu suara Ittoki mengikuti suara gitarnya. Lembut, bersemangat, dan… membuat Tokiya bersemu merah. Kala namanya disebut Ittoki memandang kearahnya. Lagu pun selesai, Ittoki masih memandang mata Tokiya, dengan hati-hati Ittoki meletakkan gitarnya lalu merengkuh pinggang Tokiya dan mulai mendekati bibirnya dengan bibir Tokiya.

" I-Ittoki.. "

" Tokiya… "

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibibir Tokiya, merasa suasana berubah, Tokiya membalas kecupan Ittoki, semakin lama, semakin panas. Tangan Tokiya melingkar dileher Ittoki, Ittoki menggendong Tokiya kekasur, direbahkannya tubuh Tokiya.

" Tak apa kan… Tokiya? "

" Iya, tak apa… "

Dimulailah 'kegiatan' mereka, Ittoki melepaskan tiap-tiap helai baju yang melekat ditubuh Tokiya, kini mereka sudah tak mengenakan sehelai pun. Tangan Ittoki membelai pelan spot yang ada dihadapannya dan membuat Tokiya mendesah..

" Ahhh… Ittoki… "

" Hmm… "

Ittoki mencium bibir Tokiya, memberikan sensasi panas yang membuat tubuh Tokiya tertawan. Tangan Ittoki memelintir pelan spot Tokiya, sedikit menekannya. Setelah puas kini tangannya menjelajahi spot yang akan membuat Tokiya meneriakkan sebuah desahan nikmat, ia mengelusnya dan sedikit memijitnya, tetap menciumi bibir Tokiya dengan ganas, penuh hasrat.

" Hng! Ahh! Ittoki! Ng! "

Lidah mereka saling beradu, menciptakan decak nikmat. Lalu lidah Ittoki turun menjelajahi leher Tokiya yang menggodanya, memberikan kissmarknya, kemudian ia menjilati spot yang pertama ia manjakan dengan lidahnya, mengulumnya, menggigitnya pelan.

" Ng, I-ittai! Ittoki! "

" Sshh… "

Lidah Ittoki terus menelusuri bagian atas Tokiya, setelah itu lidah Ittoki sampai di spot yang Ittoki sukai, ia menjilatinya, mengulumnya, seperti lollipop, dan menusukkan jarinya kedalam lubang kenikmatan milik Tokiya.

" AHHH! "

Ittoki asik bermain dengan spot-spot yang ia sukai, sedangkan Tokiya sibuk menarik selimut menahan hasrat Ittoki yang tak tertahankan. Tak lama Ittoki merubah posisi Tokiya dan ia bersiap-siap memasukkan sesuatu yang sudah menegang sejak tadi.

" Tokiya… " perlahan dengan lembut Ittoki memasukkannya.

" AHH! Ittoki! AH! "

Ittoki memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Tokiya, ia mencium bibir Tokiya dengan lembut, semakin cepat gerakannya, membuat Tokiya tak bisa menahan. Terus, dan terus dihantam sesuatu yang menyeruak kedalam lubang kenikmatannya lalu…

" HUAHHH! "

Cairan kenikmatan keluar baik milik Tokiya maupun milik Ittoki yang keluar didalam tubuh Tokiya, terasa panas… sangat panas…

" I….Ittoki… "

" Belum selesai… "

" Eh? "

" Ini baru mulai.. ^^ "

" HEH! Ja-jangan bercanda! "

Ittoki mulai menyerang Tokiya kembali. Samar-samar dari luar kamar mereka terdengar teriakan Tokiya.

" AHHHH! "

OWARI~!

Yak, maafkan saya menistakan Tokiya dan Ittoki TT^TT dan maaf untuk Bang Mamoru Miyano dan Kang Takuma Terashima~ #sujud

Restui saya membuat FF ini~! TT^TT

Like? Review~


End file.
